The Stars Are Dancing (New)
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany and Santana who have been on so many different reality shows are now on Dancing with the Stars. Can Santana dance well enough to get her into the finals and is there anyone who can beat Brittany?
1. Week 1

**This is the next installment in my game show universe. It's based off of Dancing with the Stars. I've just gone through and redone parts of this story as when I originally wrote it I wasn't really inspired. I don't know anything really about dancing so I'm sure I've gotten dancing stuff wrong. Hopefully you all enjoy.**

 **The Stars Are Dancing**

"Brittany I'm not sure we should do this." Santana says as they sit in front of the TV watching old seasons of Dancing with the Stars.

"Come on it will be fun." Brittany says pouting.

"It's dancing though and you know I hate watching you dance with other people." Santana says grabbing their now two year old daughter who was running by.

"But I really want to show off my dancing skills." Brittany pouts giving her wife puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine just stop with the eyes." Santana says.

"Thank you honey," Brittany says pulling her wife into a kiss.

"Yeah just remember I hold the right to beat up your partner if he hits on you or touches you in what I deem a non-dance way." Santana grumbles trying to keep her struggling daughter in her arms.

"Mami's overprotective isn't she." Brittany says taking Spencer out of her wife's arms.

"Hey," Santana says.

"Yes she is," Brittany says looking up and smiling at Santana.

Santana shakes her head as she watches how easily her wife calms their overactive daughter down and she's now asleep.

"How do you do that?" Santana asks.

"She's your daughter so she's just like you. And who knows you better than me." Brittany happily says.

"I'll call the Dancing with the Stars people to tell them we'll join this season cast." Santana sighs getting up.

"Thanks honey," Brittany says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hurry up San we need to see who our competition is." Brittany says glad that Spencer is sending the night with her mother and San's as her wife most likely will curse out the TV.

"Okay, okay I grabbed us some popcorn." Santana says sitting next to her placing a bowl of popcorn between them.

They find out that they will be dancing with, for Brittany it's Derek Hough and Santana it's Mark Ballas. Santana's already thinking of ways to threaten her wife's dancing partner. After that they find out that Brandi Glanville who is from the Real Housewives of Orange County is dancing with Valentin Chmerkovski. Jimmy Fallon need they say more is partnered with Cheryl Burke. Nick Jonas a singer is partnered with Karina Smimoff. Scott Sisick who's Kourtney Kardashian's ex-boyfriend is partnered with Anna Trebunskaya. Peyton Manning one of the best NFL quarterbacks is partnered with Emma Slater. Abby Womback the best women's soccer player is partnered with Tony Dovoani. The last contestant is Diana Taurasi one of the best basketball players in the WNBA is partnered with Maksim Chmerkovski.

"The only one I'm looking forward to meeting is Jimmy Fallon he's hilarious." Santana says. "The others I could care less about."

"I don't know who most of them are." Brittany says frowning.

"Don't worry honey I'll help you." Santana says kissing the top of her head. "Not that we'll really need to know who they are."

"Why not San?" Brittany asks frowning.

"Because we're going to kick their asses that's why." Santana says smirking.

"San," Brittany sternly says.

"What we are," Santana says placing the bowl of popcorn on the table. "Now I want to celebrate with my lovely wife."

"Sanny," Brittany giggles as her wife attacks her neck.

"What I want to take advantage of the fact that our daughter isn't here and we can have wild, crazy sex all over the house." Santana says smiling.

Brittany shoves Santana onto the couch and climbs on top of her.

"Now I like that idea." she whispers her fingers finding their way into her wife's pants.

"Shit Britt," Santana moans.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome to this season of Dancing with the Stars. I'm your host Tom Bergeron and this is my co-host Erin Andrews." Tom says.

"And this season we have a very interesting group of nine celebrities competing. From a soccer star to a comedy god to a couple of reality stars." Erin says.

"Our judges are Carrie Ann Inaba, Bruno Tonioli and Julianne Hough." Tom says. "Now let's meet our first two celebrities who are the second married couple to compete on this show Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce."

"Britt do we have to do this?" Santana asks as they start getting filmed. "I don't like having them in our home, he's giving me weird vibes."

"It's fine Sanny let's just wait for our partners to show up." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

Santana grumbles something under her breath that sounds a lot like fuck them.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Mark Ballas asks.

"My partner this season lives here." Derek Hough says.

"So does mine," Mark says.

Just then Brittany opens the door smiling.

"Hi I'm Brittany," she says wrapping Derek up in a hug.

"Watch your hands Hough that's my wife." Santana growls walking over with Spencer.

"Hi I'm your partner." Mark says.

"I know," Santana says.

"Sanny be nice." Brittany says.

Back in the studio.

"Dancing first is Santana Lopez-Pierce dancing the salsa to "Hey Mama"." Tony says.

Santana struts out like she owns the place. Being of Latin descent she knows how to salsa. Her and Mark light up the dance floor gliding around. By the end Mark thinks she might actually hug him, but she doesn't.

"Well that was some dance." Tony says as they move to stand next to him.

"I'm a Latina what do you expect." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Ignore her!" Brittany shouts from the balcony.

"So….." Tony starts before Santana cuts him off.

"Let's just get to the judges." Santana says.

"Carrie Ann," Tony says now scared of this woman.

"You danced beautiful my only thing is your feet sometimes they would start shuffling instead of gliding." Carrie Ann says.

"That was beautiful and very masterful. I'd hate to have to follow you." Julianne says.

"Marvelous the only thing is I agree with Carrie Ann on the feet. Clean that up and you'll do amazing." Bruno says.

Santana rolls her eyes as their shuffled up to Erin Andrews.

"So how is it having to compete against your wife?" Erin asks feeling sorry for Mark that he has to put up with this grumpy looking woman.

"So long as she's happy I'm happy." Santana says half cracking a smile when she sees her daughter sitting in her mother and mother-in-law's lap. "Now let's get to the scores so I can get back to making out with my wife."

"Carrie Ann,"

"Eight,"

"Julianne,"

"Eight,"

"Bruno,"

"Eight,"

"That gives you a very impressive score of twenty-four for the first week." Erin says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Santana says ready to see her wife dance. "Now I want to see my wife dance."

"And with that our next dance is Brittany Lopez-Pierce dancing the tango." Tom says.

Brittany comes gliding out with Derek ready to show off her stuff. Her and Derek glide through their routine flawlessly. Derek makes sure that he holds Brittany at a safe distance so as not to get yelled at by Santana. Their last move is to lift her up and throw her. The whole place gasps as Brittany lands it flawlessly.

"Wow, just wow," Tom says as the hugging Derek and Brittany comes over. "That was some performance."

"I have a lot dance experience." Brittany says smiling and waving at Spencer.

"She was really fun to work with." Derek says.

"Now let's see what the judges have to say." Tom says.

"That was simply some of the best dancing I've ever seen. For this show or frankly any dance competition that was as close to perfection as you can get." Julianne says highly impressed.

"Magnificent, wonderful and stupendous." Bruno says. "Best dancing I've ever seen on this show."

"What more can be said you were perfect." Carrie Ann says.

"Thank you, I really love to dance so I'm glad that you all realized this." Brittany says smiling.

They walk up to Erin where Brittany runs into Santana's arms.

"Wow not only was that some performance, but that was some hello." Erin says as Santana and Brittany are currently lip locked.

Santana flips her off as she continues to kiss her wife.

"Is it always like this?" Erin asks Derek.

"Thus far yes," Derek says.

"Well let's just move on to the scores." Erin says.

"Julianne,"

"Ten,"

"Bruno,"

"Ten,"

"Carrie Ann,"

"Ten, but I wish I could give you an eleven."

"A perfect score, this has never happened on the first night." Erin says.

"Way to go baby," Santana whispers kissing her.

The rest of the couples go with Brandi and Valentin dancing the quickstep, scoring a twenty. Jimmy and Cheryl go next dancing the Samba, scoring a twenty-one. Nick and Karina follow them dancing the jive and scores a twenty. Scott and Anna go after that dancing the waltz and scores a eighteen. Peyton and Emma follow them dancing the jive, scoring a twenty-two. Abby and Tony are the next ones to go dancing the rumba and end up scoring a nineteen. The last pair to go is Diana and Maksim who dance the foxtrot and scores a twenty-two.

"Tomorrow we will have the results of who will get eliminated." Tom says. "Good night,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello everyone let's find out the two couples who are up for elimination." Tony says. "First is Abby and Tony and second is Scott and Anna."

There's a huge pause before he continues.

"And this week our eliminated couple is Scott and Anna."


	2. Week 2

"Why are we doing a double practice?" Mark asks as her and Derek walk in.

"I have no idea man." Derek says.

"Because my wonderful wife is feeling under the weather and I need to be here in case she needs anything." Santana says walking in with her wife.

"I'll be fine Sanny." Brittany says before going into a coughing fit.

"I know, but it will ease my mind." Santana says.

"Okay, though I'm sad that Spencer is staying with our moms she always makes me feel better." Brittany says pouting.

"Come on let's learn our dances so we can head home." Santana says.

They split off and start their practice. Santana and Mark and doing the cha cha to "Cheerleader" by OMI.

"I need you to pay attention to me not your wife." Mark says after noticing Santana's not paying attention to what he's saying.

"I am god this is annoying." Santana says turning to face Mark.

Across the room Derek and Brittany are doing the foxtrot to "Ten Feel Tall" by Afrojact feat. Wrabel.

"Is she always so difficult." Derek asks as they flawless dance even though Brittany keeps coughing.

"With everyone, but our family yes." Brittany says. "She's always been very sweet to me. Haven't you seen any of the other reality shows we've been on?" she asks.

"I haven't, but I may have to now." Derek says.

"She's really entertaining." Brittany says.

They continue to dance for an hour before Derek thinks that they've done enough for the day. Derek's very happy to have a partner whose dancing skills are close to being on par with his. He's sure that they'll always get the highest score from the judges.

"I'll see you tomorrow though I don't think we'll have a problem your dancing skills are amazing." Derek says.

"Thanks you're a really good partner." Brittany says waving as he leaves.

Mark is frustrated that Santana's not picking up the steps.

"Focus, come on." Mark says wishing he was partnered with Brittany instead.

"Brittany's done so I am too. See you later." Santana says walking over to her wife.

"San you need to practice more." Brittany says giving her wife a kiss on the lips.

"No I need to take care of you." Santana says wrapping her arms around her.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana where's Brittany?" Derek asks when only Santana walks into the practice room.

"She's very sick that I made her stay home." Santana says.

"Okay do you think that she'll be ready to perform in two days?" Derek asks.

"Yes cause I know no matter what her state of sickness is she'll perform." Santana says.

"Tell her to get well quickly." Derek says before leaving.

Mark is very happy with their practice as without Brittany there Santana's a lot more focused. He thinks she's got the steps down pretty good.

"You're doing really well." Mark says.

"Thanks, I know Britt would want me to do well." Santana says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome to week number two here on Dancing with the Stars." Tom says. "Our first couple is up is Abby and Tony dancing the tango."

Tony comes gliding out meeting Abby in the middle of the dance floor. He grabs her hands and leads her in a very fast paced tango, spinning her around. Abby's having a very hard time with the foot work and over all just looks lost the whole time.

"Well that wasn't your best performance." Tom says to the couple.

"No I felt so lost the whole time, I feel really badly for Tony who tried really hard to get me to get that dance." Abby says.

"She tried her best and that's all I can ask for." Tony says.

"Now let's see what the judges think." Bruno says. "Carrie Ann,"

"I think you know that you were lost the whole time. It's a hard dance to master so I can understand why you had a difficult time." Carrie Ann says.

"I could tell that you were trying, but your feet just kept getting tangled." Julianne tells her.

"I think you could have chosen a better song and dance." Bruno says to Tony. "Your feet are a mess and your posture was horrible."

"That wasn't that bad." Abby says to Tony as they walk up to Erin.

"Hello you two that was a brutal way to start off this week." Erin says when the pair reaches her.

"I think I didn't choose the right song." Tony admits.

"Hopefully next week right," Erin says. "Now let's hear from the judges."

"Carrie Anne,"

"Six"

"Julianne,"

"Five,"

"Bruno,"

"Five,"

"That gives you a score of sixteen." Erin says.

Diana and Maksim go next dancing the cha cha. For the most part Diana does really well considering that she's never been that good at dancing. The one thing that does go wrong is that Diana trips and ends up falling. This causes them to end up with an twenty-one. Jimmy and Cheryl follow them dancing the foxtrot. Jimmy does a decent job leading not getting lost once. He stares down at the floor to see his feet to make sure that he's hitting the right steps. This of course takes away from the dance which is why they end up with only a nineteen.

"Next up we have Brittany and Derek dancing the foxtrot." Tom says.

Brittany glides out on the dance floor waiting for Derek. When he comes out doing a flip he prays to god that she makes it through. Brittany looks very sick he's not even sure she'll make it through the dance. Much to his surprise her dancing is a flawless as it has been thus far. By the end everyone is standing up clapping including the judges.

"You look a little green." Tom says to Brittany.

"I feel very sick right now." Brittany says sniffling.

"Well you danced very well." Tom says.

"I'm very proud of her sucking it up and dancing so well." Derek says.

"Now let's hear from the judges." Tom says.

"Oh my god you are amazing. There are no other words for it and the fact that you are sick is even more amazing." Carrie Ann says.

"You are honestly one of the best dancers to be on this show. The one thing I can say is that your feet were messy. " Julianne says.

"Brittany my darling you have it. You need to be a dancer. I have to agree with Julianne though your feet were a mess." Bruno says which causes Brittany to smile.

The pair heads up to where Erin Andrews is waiting for them.

"So Derek how proud are you that Brittany's danced so well through her illness?" Erin asks.

"So very proud of her. She really sucked it up." Derek says.

"Thanks," Brittany says.

"Now let's find out your scores." Erin says.

"Carrie Ann,"

"Ten,"

"Julianne,"

"Eight,"

"Bruno,"

"Eight,"

"You scored a very impressive twenty eight." Erin says.

"Our next couple is Peyton and Emma dancing the tango." Tom says.

Peyton comes out with Emma smiling he holds his hands out. They glide across the stage as well as Peyton can. He's heavy footed and can be a bit clumsy. The judges rip him for this along with that fact that his posture is horrible and he scores a sixteen.

"The next couple up is Nick and Karina dancing the waltz." Tom says.

Nick and Karina come out facing each other. Nick takes a deep breath before the music starts and Karina grabs his hands knowing that he's nervous. She starts off leading before allowing him to lead her around. By the end of the dance Karina has a smile on her face.

"You seem awfully happy with that performance." Tom says as they walk over.

"Nick did much better than I thought he would." Karina honestly says. "I'm very proud of him."

"Well that's very nice I guess." Tom says.

"If you had seen my practices you'd agree with her." Nick says.

"I'll trust you on that, now let's find out what the judges thought." Tom says. "Bruno,"

"You need to take more control from the get go. That's my one problem with you, you're foot work is good and so is your posture." Bruno says.

Carrie Ann and Julianne have the same things to say as well. After that they walk up to Erin both smiling from the rather positive reviews they just got.

"That was a really positive how happy are you two?" Erin asks.

"Very," Karina says.

"Yes very," Nick agrees.

"Okay, let's find out what your scores are." Erin says.

"Carrie Ann,"

"Seven,"

"Julianne,"

"Eight,

"Bruno,

"Seven,"

"You've got a score of twenty-two." Erin tells them.

Following them is Brandi and Valentin who dance the cha cha. Over all the dance is really good with not much the judges say that is bad. They get a score of twenty-three which makes them both very happy.

"And our last couple dancing tonight is Santana and Mark dancing the cha cha." Tom says.

Mark takes Santana's hand and leads her out onto the dance floor. She frowns as she has to focus on trying to keep her feet right. They dance pretty well together considering that Santana's focus this week was mostly on her sick wife. She manages to not stumble or mess up the dance at all.

"Okay let's see what the judges have to say." Tom says after receiving an glare from Santana.

"You were focused too much on getting your feet right that the rest of your performance suffered." Carrie Ann says.

"Just smile, it was really distracting that you were frowning." Julianne says.

"Sweetie you need to dance more like your wife, confident and sure." Bruno says.

They had up to Erin who also gets right to the point after receiving a glare from Santana.

"Okay let's find out the judges scores." Erin says.

"Carrie Ann,"

"Six,"

"Julianne,"

"Five,"

"Bruno,"

"Six,"

"That gives you a score of seventeen." Erin says.

"I know that I can count." Santana growls starting to get pissed off.

"Sanny," Brittany says wrapping her arms around Santana waist.

"Sorry honey," Santana softly says.

"It's okay, just relax." Brittany says.

"Tomorrow we will see who's going to be eliminated." Tom says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome to our elimination. Two couples our up for elimination. Right now I will say our safe teams." Tom says.

Santana bounces Spencer on her hip as they stand there waiting to hear that her and Brittany are safe. Brittany had insisted that Santana hold Spencer to keep her calm.

"Santana and Mark along with Nick and Karina are both safe." Tom says.

Santana let's out a relief sigh as she really didn't do well yesterday. Brittany smiles at her wife very happy for her.

"Our next safe couple is Jimmy and Cheryl." Tom says. "Our first couple up for elimination is Abby and Tony."

Santana scoots across the stage over to her wife and grabs her hand.

"Brandi and Valentin and Peyton and Emma are safe as well." Tom tell them. "It's now between Diana and Masksim and Brittany and Derek for who's going to be eliminated this week."

When they come back from commercial break Brittany shoves Santana away who had been making out with her.

"Our second couple is Brittany and Derek." Tom says hoping that she gets eliminated so he doesn't have to see the wives making out.

"What the fuck! Are you people fucking stupid?! My wife is fucking amazing!" Santana shouts.

"Hurry up before she loses it completely." Brittany says to Tom as she has her arms wrapping around her wife.

"And our eliminated couple is Abby and Tony." Tom quickly says terrified of the Latina who looks like she's ready to kill.

"Good fucking choice!" Santana shouts into the camera. "From this point on everyone better be voting for my wife!"

"Calm down honey," Brittany calmly says.


	3. Week 3

"Separate rehearsals this week?" Derek asks when Brittany comes walking in.

"Yeah since I'm not sick I convinced Sanny that we should have separate rehearsals." Brittany says smiling. "Though she did warn that she'll know if you try anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Derek says. "Frankly she scares me."

"She scares everyone it's normal." Brittany says shrugging.

"That doesn't bother you?" Derek asks.

"Nope it just means she loves me so much." Brittany says all smiles.

Derek just shakes his head before they start dancing. This week they are learning a contemporary dance to Disney's Frozen "Do you want to build a snowman." Brittany had pouted at him asking if they could dance to a Disney song. Derek is starting to understand why Santana's so whipped by Brittany. As normal Brittany easily picks up the steps after a few go throughs.

"Well I think we're done for the day. We'll meet again in two days." Derek says.

"Okay see you then." Brittany says waving as she leaves.

Derek really likes her and is pleasantly surprised that they don't need more than a few hours only two days a week to perfect the dances.

Meanwhile in another practice room Santana is not happy with her partner Mark. They are waltzing and she's finding it really hard to pick up.

"I hate this fucking dance!" Santana shouts as she trips over her feet again.

Mark takes a deep breath as she's really starting to get on his nerves.

"Okay let's take a ten minute break." Mark says.

"Good Britt texted me and I now she got out of practice early." Santana says momentarily glaring at him before turning her attention to her phone.

"That' s because she's a great dance." Mark says mostly to himself.

He only lasts another hour of dancing before he's had enough and sends her home for the night.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sanny you need to be nicer to Mark." Brittany scolds her as they enter the practice studios.

"But Britt he….." Santana trails off unsure of what she wants say.

"Exactly he's trying to teach you a dance." Brittany says raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry baby I'll try to be nice." Santana says giving her wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Good now go to practice." Brittany says slapping her on the ass.

Mark is pleasantly surprised that today Santana's in a much better mood. She's even having an easier time picking up the moves today.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome to our third week here on Dancing with the Stars." Tom says. "Remember that this week is our double elimination week. Up first is Nick and Karina dancing the tango."

Nick and Karina come out separately. Nick does a backflip over a bench before pulling Karina into his arms. They start moving down the floor with Nick leading the whole time. Near the end of the song Nick starts twirling Karina and doesn't stop until the end of the song. Tom is over the moon about their performance and calls Julianne to start.

"That was one of the best tangos of the season thus far. It's impressive how much you've improved in just a week." Julianne says.

"Nick you need to keep your foot work clean. At points your feet look sloppy, but overall it was a very good performance." Bruno says.

"Nick, I love your singing and I now love your dancing. Way to go." Carrie Ann says.

They get a score of twenty-five.

"Up next to Santana and Mark." Tom says.

Santana takes a deep breath before stepping. She's ready to kick this dance in the ass. Mark does a back flip down the steps when the music starts before dancing over to her. She pretends to shove him away. After that they come together and start dancing. The whole time they dance she smiles not wanting to be called out for that.

"Wow you two did an amazing job." Tom says as they join him.

Santana raises an eyebrow at him while Mark honestly just laughs.

"I know, I know you want to hear what the judges say." Tom says rolling his eyes. "Bruno start us off."

"What an improvement." Bruno says standing up. "That was a beautiful dance head to toe."

"Oh my god you actually smiled." Carrie Ann says. "It was good to see you let loose and let the music really guide you."

Santana smiles and nods happy for the good reviews.

"You must have taken some lessons from your wife or something as your dancing was simply amazing." Julianne says smiling at Santana.

Santana starts walking up towards Erin with Mark following her. She frowns when she sees a camera man hitting on her wife who is holding their two years old daughter.

"So Mark what changed this week? Your partner just seemed way happier." Erin says.

"I don't know, but overall she just seemed more receptive this week." Mark says.

"Let's get the scores I've got things to do." Santana says focusing back on them.

"Okay Carrie Ann,"

"Nine,"

"Julianne,"

"Nine,"

"Bruno,"

"Eight,"

"That gives you a total of twenty-six." Erin says.

"Yeah I know," Santana says taking off over to her wife who is still getting hit on.

"Get away from my wife." Santana growls lunging at the camera man.

Brittany rolls her eyes as her wife as she tussles with the camera man.

"Mommy's silly," Brittany whispers in her daughter's ear.

"And stay away from my family!" Santana shouts as the camera man runs away.

"Was that really necessary?" Brittany asks her wife.

"Yes he was hitting on you." Santana growls.

"Thank you honey," Brittany says shaking her head.

While that is happening Diana and Maksim are announced as dancing the jive. Maksim starts out holding Diana up in the air before they start dancing. The whole time Diana has a huge smile on her face as she's just having so much fun. When they get the judges scores they tell her that it was obvious that she was having fun even though she had several miss steps. They get a respectable score of twenty.

"Our next couple is Peyton and Emma dancing the Rumba." Bruno says.

Peyton who sprained his ankle is having a hard time doing the dance. He's trying his best, but it just doesn't look pretty at all. By the end of the dance he's really hobbling around.

"I know you were injured during the week, but it looked like you were still injured and it definitely hurt your performance." Tom says as they walk over, well more like Peyton hops over.

"I'm really proud of Peyton here for pushing through injury." Emma says.

"Well let's see what the judges have to say." Tom says. "Julianne you're up first."

"All things considered you did okay, but the injury obviously affected your dancing." Julianne says.

The other two judges say very similar things, pointing out the injury really affecting his dancing and thus will be affecting his score. They head up to Erin to find out their score.

"Hopefully your injury doesn't get you kicked off this week." Erin says.

"Yeah I just feel bad for not doing my best." Peyton says.

"Don't you did your best." Emma says.

"You heard the woman." Erin says smiling. "Now let's find out your scores."

"Carrie Ann,"

"Five,"

"Julianne,"

"Five,"

"Bruno,"

"Five,"

"You have a score of fifteen." Erin says.

"Up next is Brandi and Valentin dancing the waltz." Tom says.

Brandi and Valentin dance extremely well. All the judges comment on how well they dance together and that it's one of the better dances they've seen this season. They score a twenty-nine with only Bruno not giving them a ten.

Following them Jimmy and Cheryl go dancing the cha cha. Jimmy spins Cheryl around like a pro and even does a semi good backflip. The judges tell them that they danced well, but Jimmy still need to work on his foot work. They end up scoring a twenty-two.

"Dancing last, but certainly not least is Brittany and Derek dancing contemporary to Disney's "Do you want to build a snowman?"." Tom says.

Derek comes out dressed like a prince as Brittany comes out dressing as a princess. They glide around together with ease as normal. By the end of the song the whole audience is on their feet cheering.

"Wow what a way to end our show tonight." Tom says. "As we're running out of time judges please keep your comments short."

"Wow just wow." Julianne says. "Each week you keep getting better and better which is scary to the other contestants considering that you're obviously a dancer."

"You are simply amazing. One small note your feet and posture sometimes slips more into a hip-hop, club dance sloppiness for a few steps. Try to keep them on ballroom dancing the whole time." Bruno says.

"Best dancer I've seen on this show though I do have to agree with Bruno." Carrie Ann says.

"Okay now on to the scores." Tom says.

"Carrie Ann,"

"Nine,"

"Julianne,"

"Nine,"

"Bruno,"

"Eight,"

"Well there you have it a twenty-six for Brittany and Derek. Remember tune in tomorrow is a double elimination." Tom says.

Backstage Brittany catches Spencer who tootles her way over to her mom staring up at her.

"Mommy," Spencer gruggles.

"Yes Spencer mommy looks very pretty doesn't she." Santana says walking over and wrapping her arms around her wife.

"Sanny," Brittany says blushing.

"You danced beautifully Britt. Now let's head home." Santana says kissing both her wife and daughter on the top of the head.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome back to our elimination tonight where two couples will go home." Tom says.

Santana scoots over to Brittany wrapping her arms around her.

"We'll make it through today." Santana whispers in her wife's ear.

"Our first couple up for elimination is Nick and Karina." Tom says.

Brittany curls more into Santana's body. She's hoping that they don't get eliminated as she doesn't know if she could stand not being her or having her wife here.

"Our second couple up for elimination is Peyton and Emma." Tom says.

Santana breaths a huge sigh of relief. She doesn't care if she's eliminated, but she'll be damned if her wife doesn't win. Dancing is her life and she knows winning this show means a lot of her.

"And our first eliminated couple is Peyton and Emma." Tom says.

They all take their turns dancing in different groups and pairs. The last dance before they announce the second eliminated couple is Brittany and Santana. The crowd and other dancers cheer as Brittany and Santana glide around with Brittany leading her wife.

"Now that was entertaining and it shows who's the boss in their marriage." Tom says.

"Hey!" Santana shouts.

"Our second two couples up for elimination are Brandi and Valentin and Jimmy and Cheryl." Tom says.

Santana does a fist pump as Brittany shakes her head at her wife.

"And sadly our eliminated couple is Brandi and Valentin."


	4. Week 4

Santana walks into the practice room all smiles. She just got laid by her very beautiful wife nothing can ruin her mood.

"Hey Santana, I was thinking we could tango we haven't done that yet." Mark says.

Yep her mood is now ruined. The only person she wants to tango with is her wife.

"I take it it's already decided for us." Santana says.

"Yep," Mark says.

"Then I guess let's get this show on the road." Santana says just wanting this week over already even though it's just begun.

While Mark starts teaching Santana the tango Derek meets Brittany at a playground.

"I take it you don't really want to rehearse today?" Derek asks taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Nope, Spencer here wanted to go to the park so here we are." Brittany says.

"Well I have to be honest we probably only need two practice." Derek says.

"Good, now what are we dancing this time?" Brittany asks.

"The jive," Derek says smiling.

"Ooo I love to jive this should be fun." Brittany says.

Derek just smiles they're so going to win the mirror ball trophy.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brittany it's horrible!" Santana shouts running into her wife's arms.

Brittany frowns as when her wife left she was in a good mood. They had gone at it for three hours in the morning.

"What's wrong baby?" Brittany asks.

"We have to tango." Santana sobs.

Brittany frowns not understanding why her wife is so upset about having to tango.

"Sweetie Derek and me tangoed already I don't understand what the problem is." Brittany says.

"I can only tango well with you. You know since Puck tried to feel me up tangoing I hate to tango with anyone else." Santana says stilled buried in her wife.

"Don't worry honey I'm sure you'll do fine just think that Mark is a professional and has a girlfriend." Brittany calmly says.

"Thank you honey." Santana says starting to feel better.

"Anything for you." Brittany says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany smiles at Derek as they go over the steps. It really doesn't take long for her to pick them up.

"Okay I think we're done for the day." Derek says.

"Thanks D, I'm so glad that you're my partner." Brittany says.

"And I'm glad to have you as a partner now let's go see how much of a hard time your wife is giving Mark this week." Derek says.

"You really like seeing how much trouble she gives him." Brittany says shaking her head.

She knows that her wife often comes off as a bitch, but really she's just guarded and has a hard time letting people in.

"Of course it's hilarious." Derek says as they walk towards the other practice room.

Santana is fumbling through the tango. For some reason she just can't get the hang of it.

"You need to move right not left." Mark says.

"Don't you think I fucking know that." Santana growls.

"Sorry, but you're not doing it." Mark says wondering when this hell will be over.

"Yeah well I'm trying." Santana says feeling bad for snapping at him.

"Sanny what did I say about being nice." Brittany says coming in.

"Sorry honey and I'm sorry Mark."

"I'm done for the day." Mark says giving Santana a nod.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome to our fourth week here on Dancing with the Stars. We are down to five couples left vying for a spot in the finale. Up first we have Jimmy and Cheryl dancing the jive." Tom says.

Jimmy leads Cheryl out onto the dance floor. He twirls her around as they start dancing around. Cheryl does a flip over him as they continue to dance. Jimmy holds Cheryl out as they finish up dancing and walk over to Tom.

"Wow that was very impressive. You have definitely will get a very good score." Tom says.

"I sure hope so I know I tried really hard." Jimmy says smiling.

"Jimmy here has really improved every day." Cheryl says squeezing Jimmy's hand.

"Now let's see what the judges think." Tom tells them. "Bruno,"

"That was so much fun to watch. You looked like you were having so much fun that it covered up for the mistakes in the choreography you made." Bruno tells them.

"You looked like you had some of the most fun dancing anyone has had all season. Just try to not forget about the choreography." Carrie Ann says.

"I agree with my two colleges you look like you had a blast." Julianne says.

They end up scoring a respectable twenty-five.

Nick and Karina go next dancing the foxtrot. Nick decides he wants to show off a bit doing a couple backflips and the splits. Karina rolls her eyes as he's changing some of her choreography. The judges while they thought the dance was okay, all the extra stuff really turned them off. They didn't like the flips that didn't fit into the dance at all.

"Well Nick and Karina that was a disappointing judging." Erin says.

"I over did it," Nick admits.

"Yes you did, but don't blame yourself, you were just trying to make it a good show." Karina tells him.

"Now let's find out what your scores are." Erin says.

"Carrie Ann,"

"Six,"

"Julianne,"

"Six,"

"Bruno,"

"Six,"

"That gives you a score of eighteen." Erin tells them.

"Diana and Maksim are up next dancing the samba." Tom says.

Diana comes swaying out a huge ass smile on her face. She so wants to make it to the finale. She's putting everything into this dance. They samba across the dance floor like pros.

"Wow what a dance." Tom says when they walk over.

"Thanks I really enjoyed learning the samba." Diana says smiling.

"She really picked this dance up quickly." Maksim says.

"It sure looked like you both had fun so let's find out what the judges thought." Tom says. "Carrie Ann,"

"That was by far the best you've danced all season. Not only did it look like you had fun, but your feet where finally in the right place." Carrie Ann says.

"Finally someone got their feet in the right places the whole dance. Now we just need to work on body fluidity as you were very stiff." Julianne says.

"You were very stiff, but I agree you finally had got your feet right." Bruno says.

They end up scoring a twenty-six.

"Next up dancing the jive is Brittany and her partner Derek." Tom announces.

Brittany comes out with Derek a huge smile on her face as they start dancing. It doesn't surprise anyone that they are dancing flawlessly in fact it would surprise someone if they didn't. They end their routine with Brittany doing a half flip over Derek's leg. The audience cheers as they finish.

"What another spectator performance." Tom says as they walk over.

"I feel like I'm finally hitting my stride." Brittany says all smiles as she lightly hugs Derek.

"It's impressive that you're just hitting your stride and you've already danced so well." Tom says.

"Don't I know it." Brittany says causing everyone to laugh.

"Judges what do you think." Tom says.

"Amazing as normal, you are by far the best dancer. You're feet where a little off during parts of the dance though." Carrie Ann says.

"How you manage to constantly keep getting better is amazing. Sure a few little things here and there are wrong, but overall it's amazing. " Julianne says.

"You're feet need some improvement, but other than that you were amazing." Bruno says.

Brittany and Derek head upstairs to where Erin is waiting.

"I honestly don't know what to say. You two are simply amazing." Erin tells them.

"Thanks," Brittany says.

"We've gotten along really well which has helped our dancing." Derek says.

"It definitely has now let's see what the judges scores are." Erin says.

"Carrie Ann,"

"Nine,"

"Julianne,"

"Nine,"

"Bruno,"

"Eight,"

"You have scored a twenty-six." Erin says.

Brittany smiles and gives Derek a hug.

"Our last couple of the night is Santana and Mark dancing the tango." Tom announces.

Santana nervously steps out. She's not comfortable with this dance at all. The whole time she tries to smile, but can't as she's too focused on trying to dance smoothly. It's not really going very well for her though. She just doesn't feel comfortable doing the tango with him. When they finally end Santana sighs deeply.

"Well Santana that wasn't your best performance." Tom says as she walks over.

"Nope, now let's move on to the judges." Santana says.

"Down to the point as always, Bruno." Tom says.

"You seemed to have a difficult time with this tango. I don't know what it is, but you just weren't comfortable." Bruno says.

"I have to agree with Bruno. Something was wrong with your dance." Carrie Ann says.

"Santana it was obviously that you were uncomfortable." Julianne says.

Santana waits until the judges are finished before dragging Mark up the stairs.

"Not so good this week." Erin says looking at Mark. "Now let's find out your scores."

"Carrie Ann,"

"Six,"

"Julianne,"

"Six,"

"Bruno,"

"Six,"

"Your score is eighteen." Erin says.

Before Santana can say anything the camera switches over to Tom.

"Tune in tomorrow to see who is eliminated." Tom says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello everyone welcome to the elimination show." Tom says. "After today our four finalists will make it to our three hour two day finale show."

Santana wraps her arms around her wife praying that they both make it through. Or if one of them has to go it should be her.

"Our bottom two couples are Santana and Mark and Nick and Karina." Tom says.

"I don't like that you might be gone, Sanny." Brittany pouts.

"It will be okay baby." Santana softly says.

"And our eliminated couple is Santana and Mark." Tom says.


	5. Finale

"Are you ready?" Santana asks as they walk into the practice room hand and hand.

"Yep, I'm excited to learn two different dances this week." Brittany says swinging their joined hands together.

"Just remember you can tell him you want a break whenever you need it." Santana says adjusting Spencer in her arm.

"San, stop worrying so much." Brittany says giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I can't help it." Santana says pouting.

"Mommy!" Spencer shouts reaching over towards Brittany.

"Come here big girl." Brittany says taking her from her wife. "Now you be good for your mami. I know you like to get in trouble, but mami needs a break." she whispers.

"Yes I do, she's going to run me raged." Santana sighs laying her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Is she dead? Derek asks as he walks into the practice room.

"I still have enough strength to beat you up if you put the moves on my woman." Santana half heartily growls.

"Guess she's not dead." Derek says chuckling finding her amusing.

"I really could beat you up." Santana growls.

"Baaa!" Spencer shouts wiggling out of Brittany's arms and running over to Derek.

She runs into his legs, her head bashing into his knees before she starts to run around laughing.

"San's been chasing her all day." Brittany says nodding at Spencer. "I hope you don't mind working with them here."

"Not at all, it's not like I have to go over each step hundreds of times for you to get them." Derek says.

"I know, but Spencer literally won't stop running around until we leave." Brittany says. "Cause someone gave her ice cream!" she shouts over at her wife.

"Well I had to get her to calm down somehow." Santana shouts back.

Derek just laughs at the two women. He finds it highly entertaining to watch them interact together.

"That's fine our two dances this week is the quickstep and salsa." Derek tells her.

Brittany nods liking the two styles they'll be dancing. She knows that she's going to have fun this week even if she doesn't win. She makes a mental note to read her wife the riot act, the last thing she needs is Santana losing it.

"So I think we'll start with the salsa." Derek says.

"Are we starting together or entering separate?" Brittany asks.

"I'm watching you." Santana shouts from across the room.

"Batc!" Spencer shouts.

Both Brittany and Derek crack up as they start dancing.

"Your daughter is hilarious." Derek says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome everyone to the first night of our finale. Tonight all our couples will perform and by the end of the night one couple will be eliminate." Tom says. "Starting us off is none other than the power couple of Brittany and Derek dancing the quickstep."

Brittany and Derek come dancing out. As normal they are killing it. Derek flips Brittany over him and the crowd goes wild. They've added a lot of tricks into this dance and they pull them all off flawlessly. By the end of the dance they're both breathing hard.

"Woot! That's my wife! Way to go baby!" Santana shouts.

"You certainly have a wonderful cheering section." Tom says.

"Yes I do," Brittany says smiling over at her wife.

"Derek did you find this week more challenging?" Tom asks.

"No, honestly it was fun. Brittany's a really good dancer." Derek says.

"Okay," Tom says shaking his head. "Bruno you get to go first."

"Wonderful as usual, you looked like you were just having fun out there. I was wonderful to see." Bruno says.

"Fun is the one word that comes to mind as well, watching you two dance together." Carrie Ann says.

"If you don't win then I'm going to strike. You truly need to dance professionally." Julianne says.

"She totally will! You're my favorite judge!" Santana shouts causing all the judges to laugh.

"Love you babe!" Brittany shouts as she and Derek walk up to Erin.

"Not as much as I love you!" Santana shouts.

"You two are certainly a cute couple." Erin says.

"We've been together basically since we were five." Brittany says smiling.

"Let's find out your scores." Erin says.

"Carrie Anne,"

"Ten,"

"Julianne,"

"Ten,"

"Bruno,"

"Ten,"

"A perfect score, way to go." Erin says.

"Up next we have Jimmy and Cheryl dancing the waltz." Tom announces.

Jimmy leads Cheryl out, giving her a twirl before they get set waiting for the music to start. As soon as it does Jimmy leads them gliding across the floor. He smiles the whole way having fun. The last move they pull is Jimmy dipping Cheryl.

"What a dance, you two are on fire." Tom says.

Cheryl gives Jimmy a huge hug.

"Now let's find out what our judges thought." Tom says.

As it turns out Carrie Ann and Julianne really enjoyed the dance and didn't have anything bad to say. Bruno while he enjoyed the dance, he thought that Jimmy's feet where off.

"You two did a great job." Erin says.

"Thanks," Jimmy says.

"Let's see what your scores are." Erin says.

"Carrie Ann,"

"Nine,"

"Julianne,"

"Eight,"

"Bruno,"

"Eight,"

"Wow you got an impressive twenty-five." Erin says.

Nick and Karina are the next couple up and they are dancing the cha cha. This time around Nick sticks to the choreography that Karina made up. Tom tells them that they did a great job and Bruno gets to voice his opinion first.

"What an improvement. You have greatly improved this season though your foot work like everyone else needs some work still, but I have to say overall it was a wonderful performance." Bruno says.

"Brava, very entertaining and well executed." Carrie Ann says.

"Your improvement over this season has been amazing to watch and this performance just shows how much work you've put into this season." Julianne says.

"You two have definitely given it your all." Erin says when they reach her.

"We tried." Karina says smiling at Nick.

"Well let's find out what the judges thought." Erin says.

"Carrie Ann,"

"Nine,"

"Julianne,"

"Nine,"

"Bruno,"

"Eight,"

"That gives you a score of twenty-six." Erin says.

"Our last couple of the night is Diana and Maksim who are dancing the tango." Tom announces.

Diana allows Maksim to spin her out onto the dance floor before they start to dance. He leads her as she tries to turn on her sexiness for this tango. They end up dancing rather well considering that Diana had spent half the week ill. The judges like her dance a lot telling her that this is the best she's danced all season. Bruno comments on how she managed to really pull off the sexiness that the tango requires.

"And now let's see what our judge's scores are." Erin says.

"Carrie Ann,"

"Ten,"

"Julianne,"

"Ten,"

"Bruno,"

"Gladly a ten,"

"That gives you a perfect score way to go." Erin says.

They have a few guest dancers and singers before they find out who is eliminated.

"Voting is now closed and in a few minutes we will announce who has been eliminated." Tom says and he wait a few minutes before he gets the envelop with who is eliminated. "Okay and our eliminated couple is…Nick and Karina."

Everyone hugs them before they leave.

"Tune in tomorrow for one last dance and to see how is the winner of this season of Dancing with the Stars." Tom says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome back to this last episode of the season. Today we will announce our winner, but first our three final couples will have one last dance to try and impress everyone." Tom says. "Up first is Jimmy and Cheryl dancing for their final dance the tango."

Jimmy and Cheryl dance perhaps the best that they've danced all season which is saying something since they've had some good dances.

"Wow what a dance." Tom says.

The judges like their dance and tell them that they have a good chance of winning. They end up scoring a twenty-seven.

"Up next we have Diana and Maksim dancing their final dance the waltz." Tom announces.

Diana and Maksim glide across the floor with ease that they haven't had all season. It is perhaps the best that they've danced all season. The judges tell them that they really enjoyed the dance and they end up scoring a twenty-eight.

"Our last couple to go is Brittany and Derek dancing their final dance the salsa." Tom says.

Brittany and Derek dance flawlessly together.

"What a way to end the season." Tom says. "For the last time this season Julianne let's start with you."

"You end the season dancing perfectly. You are the first person I literally couldn't find anything wrong with, that was the best dancing I've seen on this show." Julianne says.

"Magnificent! Wonderful use of technique. If you don't win then we need to change the voting system. You are definitely a dancer." Bruno says.

"You've simply been the best dancer the whole season and have been fun to watch dance. I look forward to seeing you dance in the future." Carrie Ann says.

She ends up scoring a thirty.

"Well everyone the votes are in and we officially have a winner." Tom says.

Brittany and Derek stand next to each other smiling hopefully. Santana is itching to run up there. She's bouncing Spencer on her leg as she impatiently waits.

"And in third place is Diana Taurasi." Tom says.

Brittany smiles, she's sure that she has this in the bag cause yeah she's been the best all season. Santana sighs so glad that her wife is still in it.

"And in first place the winner of the mirror ball trophy is Brittany Lopez-Pierce." Tom announces.

At this Santana jumps up and runs towards her wife. Brittany catches her wife and daughter.

"You did it Britt! You won!" Santana shouts.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany and Santana walk out on the set of Good Morning America hand and hand.

"Everyone welcome this season's Dancing with the Stars winner Brittany Lopez-Pierce and her wife Santana." the host says.

"Hi," Brittany says waving into the camera.

Santana just grunts nodding at the hosts.

"You two have dominate so many shows how was this one different?" the host asks.

"I knew going in I didn't stand a chance against this one." Santana says lifting her wife's hand up and kissing it.

"Mostly that this is one of the first time we're not competing against any of our friends." Brittany says.

"Not that we think-"

Brittany elbows Santana into the gut to get her to shut up.

"San," Brittany hisses.

"Looks like someone is in trouble." the host says. "Well our time is almost up so what show are you two going to be on next?" she asks.

"None, we're retiring." Santana says.

"What why?" the host asks.

"So Sanny doesn't get arrested for beating the crap out of someone on TV. She's not too fond of people that hit on me or she thinks are hitting on me. They annoy her with good reason." Brittany says. "I love you so much Sanny."

Brittany says leaning over and kissing her.

"Well there you go."


End file.
